Without Devil May Cry
by Bubbly12
Summary: Vergil survives the fall and now decides to follow his second plan. To find a gem that will give all the power he could ever dreamof, but Anne Boleyn is the guardian of that gem now they must team up to find it. You could also read this in crossover or in the Tudors section.


"George wait for me!I'll tell papa you left me behind again!" A girl with dark hair ran to catch up with her brother.

"It's not my fault you're slow Anne!" George yelled over his shoulder and sped up, leaving Anne behind his trails. Noticing he was already to far to reach Anne decided to walk to her home.

"Stupid George! He's always leaving me behind." Anne complained, but as she was about to take one more step she heard a sound of a twig breaking in half. Anne turned and saw an old women. Wearing nothing but rags,looked as if she was about to fall without her stick, but her skin looked tight. No baggy or even small wrinkles, but the most interesting image of her was the necklace of a red gem. It was a tiny rock, but Anne couldn't keep her eyes off it.

"You seem to be interested of my gem little one." The voice was kind and reassuring and Anne knowing she shouldn't speak to strangers felt comfortable around her.

"Where did you get it? It's so beautiful my lady." The old women laughed softly and walked slowly to Anne. She pointed at her gem and said,

"I am to guard this gem with all my life because many want to take it,mostly for greed." Anne noticed the scars on the women's arms and legs, burned or slashed.

"That's stupid,why is a stone small like a pebble seem so important?" She ignored Anne's question and looked to the sky that was already turning grey and about to rain.

"I am not long for this world..I must find a replacement." She looked back at Anne a grin crept on her face, "My lady I have a propositioned for you come forward." Anne did what was commanded of her, the old women placed her chipped nail on Anne's forehead. A rush of memories ran through her young mind, seducing a king, marriage, being a mother, betrayal, and finally a scaffold with a hooded figure and a sword in a standing position. The crowd yelling sinner, harlot, traitor, prayers heard silently and the swaying noise of a sword closing through her neck and it was over. Then a boy,a boy with the softest smile as if painted by angels. Ice blue eyes and white hair, the features remained the same when he grew to a man in her very own eyes except now the smile was replaced with a scowl and the peaceful demeanor was replaced with cold and cruelty.

Anne gasped and awoke of the trance she was in, "My lady?" The old women was gone and without a trace.(drip drip...) Blood dripped from Anne's forehead, but her thought remained on the white haired boy and the man he will soon become. There is only question she kept asking herself,"Who is he?"

"Vergil! Vergil! Vergil!"

"What do you want now Dante?"A boy with white hair answered his younger twin. Dante sat on the opposite side of his brother Vergil, "Well?" Vergil questioned. Dante pointed at the old brown book Vergil was reading.

"You always read books and never play with me!" As Dante kept rambling on Vergil sighed which caught his twin's attention. "What?"

"Dante I always play with you, just let me read for a few more minutes and we'll play later okay?" Dante puffed but agreed. When he was about to leave he asked Vergil, "What's it about?"

"It's about a gem called the Sobelis, with it you can all the power you ever dreamed of!" Vergil said excitedly as he showed Dante an image of it. It was a small red stone, he stared at Vergil as if he had two heads.

"Are you really my brother because that thing is just a small pebble, you could barely see it!" Dante snatched it and pointed at it to prove his conclusion."See stupid!"

"Give me it!" Vergil snatched it back and continued reading.

"You're really weird Vergil." Vergil ignored him and continued reading. 'It is said that a guardian of the Sobelis can sense it. The time of the guardian is passed off to a new host, when the old knows it's ready to die. The last guardian was a human women Anne Boleyn. She never knew of her destiny and was sentenced to death by adultery in 19 of May l536. So the rein of the Sobelis Guardians were over and the Gem Of Sobelis was never found. If Anne Boleyn were to survive she might have found the it.' Vergil turned the page and saw a portrait of Boleyn, dark hair, olive skinned, and the dark eyes of hers seemed like hooks and alluring. "If she were alive she could of found it."

"Now that you've talked I'm guessing you're done reading!" Dante's voice caught Vergil by surprise and turned to see his brother standing behind him.

"How long have you've been there?"

"I pretended to leave and came back to watch you." Vergil blushed at Dante's answer.

"You're really weird Dante." Dante grinned and grabbed Vergil's wrist and pulled him from his chair.

"Let's play!" The two ran outside giggling and laughing not knowing one day they were to become enemies.

Okay finished chapter one and I'm sorry if it sucks! I didn't for it to be so stupid! Ask any questions and I'll answer! If you go to deviant art I'll be making a doujinshi of this.


End file.
